


Life is (a) Total Bull

by Oreon7



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Existential Crisis, Humor, Seonghwa can’t catch a break, Slice of Life, slight angst, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreon7/pseuds/Oreon7
Summary: You think you’re ready to take the idiotic bull called life, grab it by its horns, and wave your magical, little red cape in front of it.Then, you wake up the next day and you realize you’re just dirt underneath the bull’s feet, the horns you thought you grabbed had pierced your hands, and the cape you were waving around was made of glass.ORYeosang is letting life decideSeonghwa is too emotionally drained for this





	Life is (a) Total Bull

Yeosang: 

He was so done with this. Sometimes you wake up and you think you’re all the shit. You’ve got your life figured out because you’ve fought battles and come out on top. You think you’re ready to take the idiotic bull called life, grab it by its horns, and wave your magical, little red cape in front of it. 

Then, you wake up the next day and you realize you’re just dirt underneath the bull’s feet, the horns you thought you grabbed had pierced your hands, and the cape you were waving around was made of glass. 

Yeosang was done with this.

That’s why he’s walking the fine line between life and death, or skating the rail, however you want to look at it.  _ Skateboarders are crazy.  _ Yeosang decided.  _ But not this crazy _ . He gazed down at the dark, choppy water underneath him, and he felt the winds from speeding cars whip by him. 

He was done with his own theatrics. He was done with trying to control where life takes him because  _ heaven’s forbid  _ him actually having the slightest bit of a say in where  _ his  _ life goes. So fine, if that’s how life wants it, then that’s how life will get it. He’ll skate the rail of this bridge until he hits the inevitable bump; until life topples him one way or another. If he falls into the water, he’ll just have to see how far he sinks, and if he falls onto the bridge, he’ll see how far he rolls.

Seonghwa: 

Pastries. The warm smell was infiltrating his nose and making his mouth water.  _ Screw this part-time job. _ Seonghwa growled to himself. He could swear it turned him into an animal sometimes. He worked his ass off to make money which barely got him a decent meal or two, and he worked at a place that loved to remind him of all the things he couldn’t have on a daily basis. 

Not only that, but he was running through the streets, trying to make a delivery to some self-indulgent fool who wanted pastries at 11:30 at night, and why couldn’t the world just respect that he’d really like someone to buy him a pastry, tell him to sit down, and maybe pay for his housing while they were at it. At the very least, the part-timer before him could have remembered to put gas in the car, then he wouldn’t have to travel on foot.

Who was he kidding, the world didn’t have time to care about his issues. There were billions of other people in the world after all. Seonghwa choked down a sob of despair as he continued racing through the streets. In the back of his mind, he acknowledged that there was a fair chance he’d reach the front door of his customer and break down in tears. 

His steps faltered as he reached a bridge.  _ No way.  _ He stared down at the phone in his hand.  _ I have to cross this thing? _ His eyes traced sideways to the distance he would have to cover. “1 mile?” He laughed breathlessly. “Right, I can do that,” he started walking, stiffly across the bridge. It was only after a minute or two that he froze. He glanced down at the directions again to see that the distance had changed. “0.9 miles,” his tone nearly inflection-less as he spoke. 

Scratch that. He was going to start crying well before he reached his customer’s front door. As soon as he came to that realization, he registered the tears slipping down his face. “Ugh,” he groaned, crouching down and covering his face with his hands. The tears slipped through his fingers despite his efforts, and he remained hunched over for some time.

_ Bang.  _ The sudden thrum of an engine sounded way too close to his ear and he toppled away from the noise. Catching himself on his elbows, he gazed wide-eyed at the 18-wheel less than six feet in front of him.  _ Oh my- holy,  _ he thought to himself.  _ I almost died, I actually almost died.  _ His panicked brain honed in on the threat, helpfully emphasizing the presence of the dangerous vehicle and not the space between them. He crawled away from the truck quickly and a relieved sigh escaped him as the truck disappeared into the night. He turned his head from where the truck had disappeared to gaze blankly in front of him.

_ Damn it.  _ Seonghwa thought.  _ I really wish that truck was still here because-  _ “is someone fucking skateboarding on the railing?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this trying to write my other story, oops  
I’m not entirely sure where this is going, but it will most likely have another chapter  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
